


Nervous Proposal

by PawPatrolAir



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPatrolAir/pseuds/PawPatrolAir
Summary: Taking place after The Sanzo Party has returned home from their mission being a success, Gojyo and Goku have been together for a while and Gojyo feels it's now time for him to ask his boyfriend a certain question...





	Nervous Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all~! -waves- This is a story idea that's been on my mind for a while so today I finally sat down and wrote it!
> 
> Enjoy~!  
> \-----------------------------------------------

Gojyo glanced down at his breakfast that had been placed in front of him. He played around with his food as Hakkai joined him at the table with his own plate.

"Gojyo, are you alright?" Hakkai asked, looking at his friend with concern. "Huh...? Yeah I'm okay," Gojyo replied. The half-breed then began eating, but was quiet through out the whole meal which wasn't like him.

"So, are you excited? I know you always love to go see Sanzo and Goku. Especially Goku," Hakkai said, as he took both of the plates over to the kitchen sink. "Yeah. That Monkey has really changed me..." Gojyo mumbled.

"Are you sure you're alright? You don't seem excited at all..." Hakkai muttered. "What!? That's crazy talk! Of course I'm excited! In fact I'm going to get my things right now! So we can leave!" Gojyo barked as he got up from the table and went to his room.

Hakuryuu squeaked as he landed on Hakkai's shoulder and flapped his wings. The little dragon had just woken up. "Good morning, Hakuryuu," Hakkai said with a smile as he pet the dragon's head gently. "Let me get you your breakfast,"

* * *

 

Meanwhile Gojyo was getting a small bag together and suddenly he felt himself freeze as his eyes landed on what was sitting on his nightstand. "Damn it... I need to speak with Hakkai..." Gojyo groaned.

"Hakkai?" At the sound of his name, the human turned demon looked up to see Gojyo looking at the floor. "Yes, Gojyo?" Hakkai questioned gently. He got up from the table where Hakuryuu was eating and walked up to his friend. "I need to tell you something..." Gojyo managed to choke out, as looked at his friend with nervous eyes. "What is it?" Hakkai wondered. With a heavy sigh the red-haired demon took something out of his jean's pocket and then held it out to Hakkai. It didn't even take a split second for the former teacher to realize what it was. "Gojyo... That's... That's..." Hakkai mumbled, as he scrambled over his words. "Is that box holding what I think it is?"

"Yes..." Gojyo nodded. "I-I... I plan on speaking with Sanzo for his blessing first... And hopefully if he allows I will be surpring my Monkey tonight,"

Hakkai smiled warmly at his friend and then pulled him in for a hug. Gojyo was shocked at first, but then hugged his friend back.

"Come on. Let's get to the temple. You have something very important to do," Hakkai added in, as he broke the hug. Gojyo nodded and then after they both got their bags, they headed outside and Hakuryuu transformed into jeep form. Then they were headed to see Sanzo and Goku.

* * *

 

Sanzo sighed as he smoked a cigarette. He and the Monkey were waiting on Hakkai and Gojyo to arrive by lunch time. The two would be staying the night and Goku was very very excited. His eyes beamed with happiness just thinking about seeing Gojyo and Hakkai. Especially Gojyo. "Relax, Monkey. You're boyfriend will be here soon enough," Sanzo said, as he noticed the younger boy was trying to get impatient. "I know,I know..." Goku replied.

Suddenly the two looked up from where they were sitting outside and saw the jeep park not too far away. "ALRIGHT! THEY'RE HERE!" Goku yelped with excitement, as he got up.

Sanzo groaned as he followed Goku but at a much slower pace. Gojyo saw Goku running up to him as he got out of the jeep and smiled as he opened his arms. Goku jumped into the very welcoming embrace and hugged the half-breed tightly. Gojyo felt his heart flutter as he held Goku close and nuzzled the younger one's neck affectionately. "Goku. I missed you so much,"

"I missed you too!"

It had been a week and due to work around the temple there had been no time for Gojyo or Hakkai to come and visit. " Hello, Sanzo," Hakaki greeted as the Monkey approached them.

"Hey," Sanzo responded, as Hakuryuu greeted him with a squeak. "Hello to you too, Hakuryuu,"

It was a few moments later when the couple broke apart from their embrace and turned to their other companions. "Hey there, Hakkai!"

"Hi, Goku! It's good to see you!" Hakkai said. As Goku and Hakkai started chatting, Gojyo smiled as he walked up to Sanzo. "Hey nice day isn't it?" Gojyo asked. "Yeah. It actually isn't too hot today," Sanzo responded. "Could we talk in your office? Alone?" Gojyo asked in a whisper. "Alright," Sanzo sighed. "This better be important though because we want to get to lunch soon,"

"Oh trust me it is," Gojyo said in a serious tone which got Sanzo's attention. Sanzo then turned to Goku and Hakkai and spoke out. "Hey! I need Gojyo's help with something real quick. We'll be back in just a few minutes and then we'll go get lunch," Sanzo said.

"Alright!" Goku chirped before he began to talking to Hakkai once again. As the two walked towards the inside of the temple Hakkai hoped that everything would good well for Gojyo.

* * *

 

With the office door closed and no one around to hear what Gojyo had to say he took a deep breath and then showed Sanzo what he had showed Hakkai that morning. "I want to ask Goku to marry me," The half-breed said, as the monkey looked at the tiny wooden box with wide eyes. "I had some of the guys here make a ring out of stone. So... The band is all stone, but then I requested to have something special be put in the middle..." Gojyo explained, as he opened the box. Sanzo looked at the ring in shock and then back up at his friend. In the middle of the ring was a wood carving... A carving of a small image of Goku and Gojyo kissing.

"I told the guys who were making it what I was planning to do... They promised to keep it a secret so that when it was done and I was around to get it I could plan everything out the way I wanted to... So Sanzo, I wanted to ask if you would give me your blessing to marry Goku? If he says yes?" Gojyo continued.

"Yeah you may ask him. I don't know why you thought you had to ask me for my blessing though. We all know I'm not the real religious type," Sanzo replied. "Well... You raised him so I still wanted to speak with you first," The half-breed responded.

"Fair enough. Now come on let's go eat lunch," Sanzo said.

* * *

 

After lunch the group headed back to the temple where they all hung out in the gardens. As evening approached and the sun was setting Gojyo felt it was time. "Hey, Monkey! Let's go see that butterfly bush," Gojyo spoke up. "Just you and me,"

"Sounds great!" Goku said, as he got up and followed his boyfriend to another part of the garden where they'd have privacy "I trust Gojyo spoke to you about what is about to happen?" Hakkai quietly asked the Monk. "Yeah," Sanzo answered. "I hope it goes well. I mean I'd miss having Goku around all the time, but he's grown up and I'm happy for them,"

Gojyo walked side by side with Goku as they reached the butterfly bush. Smiling, the half-breed lightly kicked the bush and suddenly butterflies of all colors flew out began flying above them. With Goku distracted, Gojyo got the small box out of his pocket and got down on one knee.

"Hey Monkey,"

Goku looked at Gojyo and felt himself freeze up. "Will you marry me?" Gojyo asked, looking straight into the younger one's eyes.

"YES!" Goku yelped, as he felt tears forming in his eyes. Gojyo felt relief rush over him as he slid the ring onto Goku's finger. The two then shared a kiss and when they broke apart, they grinned at one another. "So I was thinking we could get our own place?" Gojyo suggested.

"Yeah that would be awesome! And we have a wedding to plan too..." Goku nodded.

"Yep! We sure do. Now come on let's re-join Hakkai and Sanzo," Gojyo replied. Goku smiled and took Gojyo's hand in his as the two walked together happy as could be.


End file.
